This invention pertains to mobile tanks and the lids that are found on them. Such tanks are used for the temporary storage and transportation of liquids or solids on the highway and under off-road conditions.
Mobile tanks that are used to carry and transport solids or liquids, be it water or agricultural chemicals for field use, or for the carrying away of oil rig drilling mud, are often as long as 35 to 40 feet long by about 102 inches wide, xe2x80x94the maximum permitted under the motor vehicle code of California. These large tanks are of a top open box general configuration and have lids that alone weigh in the range of 700 pounds. As such the opening of these lids for receiving input, and for dumping or mere accessing of content can be a chore. There has been a clear need for an easy and inexpensive means for opening the lids of such large mobile tanks. The invention of this application solves that need.
It is one object therefore of this invention to provide a new lid raising and tilting apparatus for mobile tanks.
It is a second object to provide an apparatus, used in pairs, that can be manually operated to unseal mobile tank lids, and then tilt them for access or discharge.
It is a third object to provide a spring loaded lid retainer that permits easy access to the contents of the tank.
It is a fourth object to provide an apparatus that permits the lid of a tank to be easily rotated 90 degrees for total access, but within a confined or limited area.
It is another object to provide a tank lid opening means that can be operated by one person.
It is still another object to provide an apparatus and process for the rolling, tilting and rotation of the mobile tank lid to either side of the mobile tank.
It is yet another object to provide a combined rollable and tiltable mobile tank lid apparatus to permit easy discharge of the tank""s contents.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the features properties and the relation of components, as well as the procedural steps involved, which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.